NewFriendShipping- Partner's Plight
by Kinwrite
Summary: A partner reflects on his past. I listed the two most common combinations for this ship as the characters, but I purposely left it so any combination of partner and pokemon would fit. I did make the player a female, though. I dunno, I guess I have a thing for Loser!PartnerXHeroic!Player. Also, if anyone has any idea what this ship is actually called, please drop me a line!


It was long ago that I met her.

She came from nowhere, someone nobody knew, and who knew nobody. If fate had only choosen to be a little more cruel, she would of never survived, would of perished before she had even known the hand she had been dealt, left defeated without any chance of rescue, unmourned and unknown. But, fate didn't, and so she didn't. Instead, a pocket of good luck was afforded to the one who had gone so long without. In a place seen by all, yet known only by me, we met. Her, alone, helpless, and afraid in a world she didn't know. And me, helpless, afraid, and so, so alone in the world which was the only one I knew. Yet, that day was the one that would thrust us both into the world unknown to us both- I was left helpless and dejected, but she helped me. Thrust into a strange place, she helped a stranger. A loser.

A monster.

Even then, she blazed ahead, putting herself into danger to help me. She restored my pride, and together we made a promise- we swore to always be there for eachother, a promise I like to think is still remembered by the waves and the sand we swore it upon.

I suppose that it is no surprise that the one I found in my favorite place would become my favorite person.

Together we faced many a challenge- We conquered strange lands, and defeated our own fears; we rescued those without hope, and saved ourselves from loneliness; we toppled great beasts spoken of only in legends, and in turn wove a legend of our own. I faced down her past, and she uncovered my future. Together, we corrected the very force which kept the world in time, and saved the world from the darkness which wished to devour it. It seemed nothing could stop us.

The times things almost did were the times I realized just what I felt.

She led us to what would stop the end of the world, knowing fully well that it would also mean the end of her existance. The triumph I felt at saving the world changed instantly to regret the moment she told me the truth- I wanted to undo everything, to forsake the world to destruction, to forgo the very foundations of the world; If only it could bring her back. But then I looked into her eyes, and knew what she wanted. I had to continue living. For the both of us. To enjoy this new future we had worked so hard to earn. One day passed. Then another. And another. Each day I kept our team at full capacity, doing the work two would do as one. But every night, I would gaze at the stars above me, and wonder what could of been. Until, one day when the world seemed to stand still. Peace was, for a moment, here. Everything was in order, and it all seemed worth it. Until I went home. Not the guild. Not the house which had protected me for much of my life. But home. The place I found her. The place our destinies were wound together. And I remember. All that had been given up to get to this point. All that had been sacrificed. All that had been Forgotten. And that was when I knew- I wanted to take it all back. If I could only see here for one more day, the world could burn for all I cared. Let a thousand years of disaster strike, if I could have but one more second to hear her speak my name. And... my wish was granted. She was back. But the world did not burn. The sky did not turn black with dread. Everything was... Perfect.

But I couldn't tell her why.

But every wish must have a price- every miracle must bring a disaster. And this one was the greatest yet. A greater threat than any before was revealed- And this time, it seemed we were the cause. Yet, this price was still one I was willing to pay. I was ready to vanish, to disappear from existance.

If only because she would be there with me too. 


End file.
